I met my character!
by eucliwoodmiles
Summary: A fanfic about me meeting my character! Oneshot though


**My older fanfic that was based on a game that I really like, I planned to do more of it but meh… I decided not to. Sorry though tehee~ (W) oh and btw I didn't edit this one so you guys can enjoy the content how it was meant to be. (that's a lie of course) I'm just lazy**

Most of the time when people given the opportunity to be with someone they admire; be it your crush, favorite actors or even video game characters, they would gladly took it. I for one would be very like to spend time with video game characters, especially the one I like. One of the particular video game that I played last summer was a game called Dark Souls II. I'm sure that some of you may have at least heard about it once or even played it, maybe some of you who did played it must have at least thought 'How does it feel to be living in this game?' I surely have and was beginning to regret to have that kind of thought.

"Pass me that whetstone" a voice called out interrupting my inner speech. I glance sideways and saw the very embodiment of my character of which I create. Maybe you've seen it or perhaps- "Hey!" it cried "Are you listening?"

Sighing I grab the rectangular shape object in front of me and threw the object to her. "I can't believe that thing is still waiting there!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the object that I've thrown at her earlier. This is Hanekawa. A blonde-haired woman with yellow eyes, she was only short by few inches than me and she is really _gorgeous_ than I remembered her to be. She wore an armor of which the plate is adorned with blue decorated cloth with gold linings at the center of the pieces.

"Maybe he wanted to apologize" I joked. We were sitting in one of the hallway that led to a half-sunken city called Heide's Tower of Flame if my memory serves me right; it was noticeable that the city was once full of splendors, bustling with activity and such but now it is only a ruins inhabited by big-blue armored guy. Speaking of the big-blue guy which is called Old Knight of Heide's, Earlier Hanekawa ran up to him and whacked him thinking it was a statue and thus how we got into this situation.

She shot a glare at me to which I smiled in response. "Then how about you go to him and tell him I'm sorry" she remarked as she sharpen again her sword. "Then let's get going" I said as I stood up and made my way outside. The Old Knight stood at its original place as if it was still a knight on watch or 'waiting for us' as how Hanekawa called it. "Ready?" I asked her as I unsheathe my own sword. She nodded and we both sprint towards him screaming war cry all the time.

III

"I think I'm a bit under leveled" I groaned as I noticed that my body was now hollowed. My fingers and arms felt stiff but I am still able to move them freely, my legs felt numb and it took a whole minute before I was able to do anything. The fight was still fresh on my mind and I'm beginning to rub my back neck out of habits. I think I can manage using a controller to play but swinging a sword around? Hell if I even manage to reach Drangleic Castle before killing myself over and over again.

_Both of us flank the Old Knight and stab at its side before it swooped down his large sword. Hanekawa manage to roll out of way before it reached her but I – I wasn't so lucky. Its large sword hit my chest pieces and I was knocked back to the ground. He made his way to me and then struck the sword to where I was lying, I rolled sideways to avoid (obviously) him and stood up but I can't stop the shaking the whole time 'I can't believe I'm fighting him!'_

_Hanekawa then grab the Old Knight attention when she gives it a few swipes from her sword, it turned around immediately and start swinging his sword. His pattern is particularly easy if I may say; three combos and can be avoided if I keep my shield up and circling to his left. The problem is I can't find my shield; my heart began to pump faster than a fucking drum as I frantically search for my shield. Unfortunately for me my shield lay near beside another Old Knight, I can't even comprehend how the hell it got up there. He was on top of another platform a few inches high than where we are right now._

_I've got no plan on how to reach it without alarming him but I still remember his aggro range, it's suicidal to aggro him at this point since we haven't even kill the previous fucker. Thought kept filling my minds until I saw Hanekawa in danger, she was about to down into the water if I don't warned her now. My arms keep shaking and my legs felt like it was going to give me away but do I care things like that? OF COURSE I DO_

"_FU*K!" I screamed while running towards Hanekawa, she was looking at my direction; probably due to my aberrant cursing. I pushed out of the way (to safety of course) and plunged my own sword deep into the Old Knight abdomen but that wasn't enough to stop him, __**when he died he vanishes into thin air**__ that particular thought is what led me to stab him an another few times, slashing his knee it knelt down because of the damage and I delivered the last blow to its head._

_Of course adrenaline must have dulled the pained that I didn't notice earlier, it vanishes in dull white light and left a sword – Impaled through my chest, I realized in horror that no blood came out but instead I fall down kneeling and then the last thing that I saw – Hanekawa was crying, eyes shut tight and tears came streaming down her beautiful face. I reached out to her before I finally thought that I was __**'really dead'**_

But lady fortune seems to be smiling upon me; this world was following the game mechanics although some of it seems to be obscure. For example bonfire serves as checkpoint for every undead and the 'warmth' from it felt heavenly as it make most of my pain go away, makes you feel as if it was home.

_Home_, thinking about it now I really don't want to go back home, college tends to be a pain in the ass and living here – makes me free from any trouble that I've had back _home_. The only downside is there's no internet or any of the good things from my world; my parents probably never thought about me since I'm in college and I'm busy with exams and all, but of course that doesn't apply if they found about me disappearing without any traces at all.

Speaking of which I can't really remember how did I end up in this place, I remember in the game you arrive in a pedestal in large cave? The area was called Things Betwixt and after that you go to Majula!

I remembered now how I arrived at this place; I woke up suddenly in a room that had grey walls and ceilings. The door was unlocked and only needed to be push to open it, if I remember correctly there was an eerie statue depicting a woman pulling a lever. The way out was wide and the sudden bright light made me closed my one of my eyes. There was a trailing on the path and I followed it, not soon after - I came upon the town Majula the central hub for the game, then I found Hanekawa sitting in front of a bonfire hugging her legs close to her chest.

Deep down I still think I was in a dream, a really _long _one. Then I noticed something strange, rubbing my neck was habit I develop since I came here but now it was really itchy, touching my neck it was apparent that it did not came from rash but the itch then stop. I've spent enough time wasting here reminiscing I ought to get back at Hanekawa. Since I'm technically an undead now and my body is hollowed I need to cover my face with something. I browse through my item box and took a soldier helmet of which I pillaged from a dead body and equip it.

III

The feelings of having got out of sewer felt great as I climb the stair towards Heide's, as soon I got out beautiful vista greet me as I advance through the walkway. The sun was still high in the sky meaning I've been dead not for long. A green orb float over a bloodstain to which I recognized as the place I died; I reached out to it and felt 'souls' entering me. Sound of sobbing reach my ears as I looked towards the source, my heart felt as if it was being grabbed when I saw Hanekawa crying in a corner. She had her back turned towards me so she doesn't see me coming and she definitely doesn't hear me nearing her, I knelt down and tap on her shoulder. She jolt up from her position and she unsheathe her sword in front of me, glaring like a tiger she then started to stab at me.

Instinct told me to immediately to avoid the sword and grab for sword. Sounds of clashing between metal fill the air, vibrating with each hit landed on each other. She bashed me with her shield, it landed on my left arm. Not wasting anytime she gave another stab at me to which I unconsciously parried and she landed fall flat on her ass. "What the hell are you doing!?" I cried out.

"Huh? Is that-"she didn't finish what she said because she immediately hugs me tightly; unable to respond quickly I only stood there, understanding the current situation? "You Fool! Why did you leave me!" she screamed. Jangling sounds came intruding us, and I didn't waste any time figuring out whom it belong to. Quickly grabbing Hanekawa I dragged her to a nearby bonfire that I remembered from playing this area, tripping over some rocks I let go off Hanekawa hands and fall flat in front of the bonfire.

I touched the blade of which it rest on bones that I don't know who did it belongs to, it blares up soothing us in its warmth, I don't really know how the hell it lights up but that's the time for now. Now I don't really know how it works here but I remembered that I can teleport around bonfire that I came across before, turning around to face Hanekawa "How do we get back to Majula?" I asked somewhat nervously, knowing that the Old Knight must be still in pursuit.

"Huh, I think if we kneel in front of it and think of Majula maybe we'll teleport to there?" she said. "I don't know but maybe it works the same as a homeward bone?" she answered again. Well better than nothing I thought. I knelt down and began to form images of Majula in my head, Hanekawa did the same and no longer after that my body felt numb.

III

I cough violently, choking myself gasping for air and I wheezed with every breath in and out - or so I thought. As soon I opened my eyes we were already in Majula, widening my eyes with every seconds that pass and I let out a deep breath. 'Shit, I thought it was going to die again the second time' Hanekawa was lying down; at first I thought something was wrong then she sneezed and went to sleep

I was still wearing my helmet and it felt stuffy, I began to take it off – but Hanekawa doesn't know that I was hollowed. Sighing internally I rummaged through one of my pouch and took out a warm, soft shadow-like effigy called 'humanity', if once again I'm right; to reverse hollowing I had to crush it and 'insert' it into my body.

My body then felt 'alive' again once I use the human effigy, stretching my body I laid back and made the rocks around the bonfire as a makeshift pillow. Although the bonfire already healed me, resting and lying down never felt so good before. Sounds of wave reached my ears and the breeze felt cool as it pass my skin.

A flashed of green swept over my face as I realized who it belongs to; the Emerald Herald. She's a girl who had her hair covers her right face; wore a hood over her head and well her cloth is in green. She looked solemn as ever as she stared down at me. "Back so soon?" she asked sarcastically

I thought that her sense of humor is sometimes…I don't know how to explain – wait what? I probably spend over an hour reaching there and another half fighting with Hanekawa. Then it all made sense, time is really distorted in this land. "How long we were gone?" I asked

"2 hours"

Or maybe not, I sat up and realized that the Emerald Herald had taken a seat on one of the bigger rocks, she had her chin rested on top of both the palms of her hands "That's why I told you to go to the Forest of the Fallen Giants first" she remarked smirking. "I…I'll try to heed your advice next time" I stammered.

Hanekawa on the other hand was still snoring lightly, the Emerald Herald stood up, walking towards her and then poke her cheeks; however there was no response. She poked again this time more harder making Hanekawa jerked up from her sleep and immediately drawing her sword.

"Who's there!?" she yelped. I can't help but laugh at this scene, the Emerald Herald fall flat on her back as she was startled at the sudden action that Hanekawa had performed. She stood up unfazed, even though she let out a cute scream when she falls.

"Bearer of the curse…seek souls" she said "Lest this land swallow you whole-"

Unfortunately I can't her iconic speech anymore since Hanekawa had decided to kick her. The kick wasn't particularly strong enough to hurt nor it wasn't weak enough to let it brush aside. It was that average kick enough to that led you to tumble down, planting your face to the ground.

She fell down and by the power of the Gods, her skirt decided to flip itself wide enough for me to see her hidden undergarments.

**AND SO ENDS THE STORY LoL**


End file.
